Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new human nail hardener and more specifically a nail hardener containing fiber glass, usable as a base coat to the nails for strengthening and protecting nails from chipping and splitting as well as for concealing imperfections of the nails.
The application of a hardening undercoat to human nails before the application of a final coat of nail polish is known in the prior art. Such undercoats are generally used for nail surfacing and repair purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,852 discloses a method and composition for enhancing the growth and strength of fingernails and toenails including the application of a protein-containing composition directly to the nails, followed by the application of a coating of silicon cream and lacquer containing nylon fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,095 discloses the use of a fiberglass sheet as a base for an artificial nail. The artificial nail is glued to the nail with acrylic resin, and a final coat of acrylic resin is applied to the artificial nail.
Other fabrics, such as flax, linen and silk are applied to human nails with adhesives and hardeners, to create artificial nails, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,453.
Nail hardeners on the market are generally used to seal and protect nail polish previously applied to the nail. They do not protect or strengthen the nails themselves against splitting or chipping.
Other liquid compositions containing nylon fibers are used to repair nails bu do not provide much mechanical strength for the protection of nails.
Artificial fingernails, though they protect the natural nails, are awkward and time consuming to apply. Therefore, there is a need for an improved nail hardener which is easy to apply.
It is an object of this invention to provide a strong protective nail hardener.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nail hardener which covers splits and unevenness in fingernails to present a smooth appearance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of protecting fingernails or toenails against splitting, and which conceals imperfections.